Ember Island
by breakingdawn77
Summary: ok this is my take on ember island. Because I don't think that kiss on the balcony just happend. I think there was more to it. so heres my take on it. I know it's years late. but oh well. Enjoy. Disclamer: I do not own avatar the last airbender. Please review. thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fanfic. It's a one shot, unless you want more. This takes place after they get home from the play at Ember Island. Well on with story, hope you enjoy.**

_I was running though the palace trying to find aang. I opened door after door just trying to find him. Finally I found him. But he was on the ground, hurt! Oazi was behind laughing evil. He looks up at me and shot a fireball at me!_

I awoke with a shock. I stood up, making sure I was still at the beach house. That dream…it was so vivid. I could have sworn it was real. Aang! I have to make sure he's ok. I went down the corridor to find his door. I opened the door and I saw his sleeping form and I sighed. Relief washed though me. Then I started thinking about what happened earlier.

"_Aang I'm sorry but right now isn't the right time."_

"_Then when __**is**__ the right time?"_

"_I'm sorry but right now I'm just a little confused." _

_Then he kissed me and I yelled at him and ran back into the theater._

I decide to go outside by the water. I started to cry a little. "I guess you can't help me yue, can you? I asked the moon spirt and an old friend. I wasn't really confused, I love him. I knew that much. I was just afraid that he wouldn't come back. That's why I wanted to be just friends right now. "Katara?" I sighed, I should have known he would have come looking for me if I wasn't in my bed. "Hey Aang." I replied. "What are you doing out here?" He asked. "Just talking to Yue and thinking about things." " I wouldn't be one of those this, would I be?" He asked flatly. "Maybe" I told him. Not really wanting to talk to him about it. "Alright then, I'll just go back to bed then." Aang said to me . I turned around and drew in a breath. "Aang, I-I don't know how to say this…" Aang's expression looked confused but interested. "I just, I wanted you to know that, I'm not confused… I wasn't ever confused… I love you Aang." I said to him. Aang came over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back lovingly. He drew away and said, "I love you to Katara. More than you'll ever know." They went to bed…None of them had bad dreams the rest night.

**Well that's that end… For now. And if you want more it will take place after zuko and katara's battle with azula, while waiting for aang to come back. By the way I DO NOT SHIP ZUTARA! NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL! But I like it when their friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I decided to make more of the story. It takes place where Katrara and Zuko are waiting for Aang. Zutara friendship. I can see them as friends and nothing more. Well enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW.**

"Katara PLEASE will you stop pacing!" Zuko said annoyed. "Sorry I'm just nervous! What if Aang doesn't come back?" Tears started to fall from my eyes. I looked back at Zuko, I could tell from his eyes he doesn't know how to handle me crying. "Katara you know he'll come back, He will always come back for you". "Thanks Zuko." I replied while wiping the tears from my eyes. Well at least he knows I love him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he didn't know. With Azula in her jail cell all we had to do now was wait for Aang to come back.

* * *

We've been waiting over an hour now. I was just about to fall asleep on the steps outside the palace when Zuko yelled "They're here!" I look up to see Sokka,Suki,Toph. Which to my utter shock was helping or more like dragging Ozai off the ship, "Katara!" sokka yelled opening his arms for a hug. I ran right pass him and straight into Aang. He chuckles,hugging me back just as tight. "Hi to you too sweetie." "Don't you ever scare me like that again." I told him sternly. "I know I kinda always disappear before a big fight don't I?" Just as he finishes his last part of his sentence I grab his face and kissed him with every part of my being. What I'm not aware of is that sokka and everyone else is watching. From what I can hear while I'm kissing Aang is Sokka fainting, Suki probably catching him before he hits the ground and everyone else is clapping. Eventually we had to separate for air. "You look tired let's get you to bed.." He looks at me, concerned for my sleepiness. "Ok" I replied slipping my arm around his waist so he could better guide me to the rooms, I was so tired I knew I wouldn't be able to make it by myself. But instead of him letting me fully put my arm around his waist he grab me and picks me up bridle style and carries me through the halls to the bed rooms. He lays me down first then comes and cuddles right up next to me. I put my head on his chest and my arm around his torso. The last thing I say before I drift off to sleep is: "I love you." I feel him smile. "I love you too" That's all I hear before I fall asleep.

* * *

**Well that's end for now. LOTS of fluff! Hehehe I love kataang fluff. I know I already asked but please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's the next chapter. It starts right after the kiss on the balcony. I don't know where to go from here. I've been thinking of doing one where it's their first date, But I don't know. You guys tell me if you would want me to make that chapter.**

"Hey guys—**Ah!**" Sokka Yelled in surprise. Aang and I pulled away abruptly. Deep red from being caught.

"Nothing! We're doing out here!" Aang said with a wave from his arms. I on the other hand was fuming from her big brother barging in.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking Sokka!" I said while pointing a finger at him. Why did he always have to ruin the moment.

"First of all you're supposed to knock when you go _**inside,**_ not before you go _**outside**_! And second as my sister you really shouldn't be kissing anyone in front of me! It's your sisterly duty to avoid giving me the **oogies**!" He replied while sticking his tongue out like he was going to be sick.

"'Oogies! Aarg you are _**so**_ immature sometimes! What about you and Suki?!" Now I was completely angry! I was ready to freeze him to a tree.

"That's different!"

"How?" I replied angrily. "Oh let me guess because you're older than me, right?"

"Well yes, that's exactly why"

"Um Sokka, Sokkka!" Aang said from the side.

"Time out. Yeah Aang ?

"What did you come out here to tell us?"

"Oh right! Were about to head out"

"But the earth kings celebration doesn't start for a couple more hours "

"I know. But we wanted to take Appa out for a ride first"

"Okay" Aang replied. Aang grabbed my hand and we started to walk in the tea shop.

"Oggies" I heard Sokka mutter under his breath. I just rolled my eyes but said nothing. The minuet Aang and I walked into the shop Toph started to sing.

"Aang and katara sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage then comes katara pushing the baby carriage!"

I strated to blush and so did Aang. We should have known that she would say something like that.

"Oh stop teasing them Toph." Suki said with a glare.

"Hey I've been waiting for them to get together so I can make fun of them"

Aang and I decied to lay on the couch together, he wrapped his arms around me. I cuddled into his arms, so warm. Again I hear Sokka mumble "Oggies " I felt so tired from today's events, with Zuko's coronation and everything, if I wasn't so tired and comfortable I would of gotten up and froze him to a wall. Before I knew it I was falling asleep. My last thoughts before I fell asleep were that the war was really over, we're done. But the one thought that really made me happy was that Aang was ok and… He's _mine._

**Ok Well there, it's done. If you want me to make another chapter but it's up to you, it'll be their first date. But after that I don't know. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I'll be opened to them. And always please review. Thanks **


End file.
